Ant and Wasp fugitives
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: Scott and Hope are on the run From SHIELD, The government, and the Avengers, who well they trust?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Scott's pov

"Scott, can you hear me?" Hank said as he commanded me though my mission to stop a bomb. "Yeah, I-I'm fine!" I Said as I focus on the mission. "Ok, I'm by the bomb, Hope? Hank, what's next?" I question as look around for anyone. "Ok, can you see the shutoff switch?" I can hear Hope's voice. "No, there's is a bunch of wires but I think that's how I'm able to stop the bomb, I need an ant." An ant came up and cut a green wire which shut down the bomb. "Thanks for the help," I said as the ant walk away. "I'm going to check the bank for survivors." With the touch of a button, I grew back to my normal size, I walked out to see a man dressed in black with an eagle-like a logo on his shirt. "Who are you?" I ask. He took out his badge his name is Phil Coulson with the eagle-like logo on the badge. "Phil Coulson Agent of SHIELD." He said as he walked up to me. "Why are you here?" I asked as I fix my posture. "I'm because you draw some interest towards yourself and I like to speak about if you come with me." I curious because he wants me to come with to who knows where. "Why?" I asked.

He turns to look at me. "Do you know Hank Pym?" He asked. "Yes?" "Heh, well he's been an enemy of SHIELD for along time." I got confused Hank not that mean he helps me with my suit and missions I need help on. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you," I said as I shrink and ran.

Time skip

Still Scott's Pov

Once I got outside I check my surroundings for this Phil guy or more of his agent's friends, but once I realized I'm alone I unshrink. "Scott Come back NOW!" Hank said though the ear monitor. "Okay, Coming back." As I got up I heard something behind me turn to see Sam Wilson aka Falcon, he's my favorite Avenger.' Scott play cool don't make a fool of yourself in front of an Avenger, he might tell the rest of his teammates or his friends and might think your weird." I thought. "So, uh, I didn't know you came to San Francisco, California," I said to sound cool while hiding my fangirl voice. "Ok tik talk, I know this might sound crazy but I need you to come." I stopped for a second my favorite hero came here to get me as well. "No way, " I shrink down he couldn't see so ran as fast as possible to Hank's house. Once I got there I unshrink, I knocked on Hope's window, She saw me open the window to let me in. "I'm here what's the problem?" I ask as sat down. "Scott, SHEILD after you," Hank said I can hear the terror in his voice. "What is Shield," I asked. Hank and Hope look at each other. Hope close the window and lock it.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D., is an American extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining both national and global security. Founded in the wake of the Allied victory over the Axis powers and HYDRA in World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. was organized to protect the United States from all possible threats. With its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. was maybe the greatest military power on Earth, and you are on their menu." My eye widened, in fear it's the government, after all, they can go after Cassie. "No! No! Not the government! Why the government! It could be police or a lawyer, NOT the government I-I can't handle this." I being to panic. "Call your daughter, make sure she's ok."

Meanwhile in New York

Steve's Pov

"Sam, did you catch him?" I ask. "No, he got away." SHEILD wants us to bring in Antman because of a this Hank Pym guy, and because he might know something that we don't know yet. "Sam come back to New York, we can't do anything now," Tony said through the coms. "This Antman guy is really good at hiding." Tony sat down frustrated we didn't get some answers. "This going to be along night," I said as sat down next to him. "Look at the bright side at least he didn't get into a punching match with Sam, we know he doesn't want to fight us," Tony said while trying to stay positive.

After Sam got back he looks frustrated by Antman, he good at running, hiding, and protesting against the government. "Learn anything?" I asked. "No, but looks like he can't fight back against us," Sam said as he sat down. "Next time I'm going to fight him," Sam said. "Ok, we fight Bug against Bug, Natasha is going to come the San Francisco next time." We scan San Francisco with a slight to find him but he's good at hiding, not even a slight can't find him. "Fuck." Tony whispered. "language!" Tony rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry, my age is getting to me," I said. "Whatever Cap," Sam said as he at the window. "Did you get to his face?" I asked Sam. "No! Only his eye which are green or a blueish-green color." Tony opened a file and type in the what Sam said. "What else Sam?" I asked. "He had Hamlet, it looked like an Ant, with Redish orange, and black or greyish suit." Sam described the bug problem. "Is that it?" I asked. "Yes, sorry he had his hamlet on if he didn't have his hamlet I would get a facial described," Sam said as he rested his head on a pillow. "Next time I'm going to catch him if see's he me, he get suspicious easily." Tony nodded.

Meanwhile with Scott

Hope's Pov

"Your daughter?" Scott hangs up after he checked on his daughter and his ex-wife. "She okay, thank Godtheir not after Cassie, just me." Scott was worried that the government will come after his daughter, they might not but there's a high chance that they will. "Scott! Cassie will be okay worried about you and SHEILD will do to you if don't start running, The Avengers know that you're in San Francisco, Get out before they send people like Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, The Winter Soldier, The Scarlet Witch, or War Machine." I said as Dad got a bag of clothes for his run, But he's not doing it alone I'm taking my mom's wasp suit. "Dad I'm going with him to make he's safe," I said. "Hope I'm not losing you like how I lose your mother-." I gave him 'I can do it." Look. "Fine the suite downstairs, and Pack clothes and still safe."

Time skip

Still Hope's Pov

After getting out of my house we are heading towards a safe house in New York City just in case SHEILD tracked down Dad or his equipment. Now we're driving towards New York City, it was along awkward silence. "Scott, why do you care about your daughter so much?" I asked him while he turned nervous. "Because she all that I have left, that's why care about her so much." I looked at the map we need to get to New York City it takes 10 days to get there. "Yay, 240 hours here we come..."

To be continue

Author's note


	2. chapter 2

Ant and Wasp fugitives chapter 2

Scott's pov

"I can't believe it I'm on the run from the government," I said as Hope looks at outside. "Yeah, it's ok we'll figure it out to survive," Hope said while smiling. "I know when we do I can get to back having tea parties with my daughter and her friends," I said. While we drive there was nothing but open fields, houses, and livestock. "I didn't know the country was so beautiful." Said hope. "There's livestock, trees, open fields, the Winter Soldier." We didn't notice that we saw Bucky until it was too late.

Me and Hope's eyes widened, as we saw Bucky shot our car wheels, the car went off the road, I grabbed hope as she garbs our suites and pulled us out. We were petrified by the winter soldier aka Bucky Barnes. "Come with me I promise I won't hurt you more," Bucky said he was soft-spoken and sounds nice. "I can't do that you'll hurt Cassie," I said, Hope was ok she just had a couple of bruises, and I had a cut on my arm.

"Who is Cassie?" Bucky asked. I didn't want to answer he might go after her, he WAS an ex-Hydra assassin he works for shield now but I can't trust him. "Scott, I got this," Hope said as I realized that Hope was in her Wasp suit she went small and flew over to Bucky, he tried to find her but he couldn't, his metal arm was missing up.

I got my suit and ran to an open field to put my suit, and ran toward Hope's side. I punch him in his eye, he tries to shoot at me but I messed it. After a few more punches, we fall backward knocking him out. "Come let's leave," Hope said.

Bucky's pov

I got up this Scott guy was gone. 'Bucky, what's going on?' Asked a voice it was Sam. 'I have some good news and Bad News." 'What did you do?' 'The bad news is Scott and some girl got away, and the good news is that my arm is fixed.' 'So that' the good news.' Tony said. 'Yeah, I'm happy that my arm is working, but he said that I'll hurt someone whose name is Cassie.' I tried to see if they nearby but I couldn't see them. 'Guys I was going to use their car but I think I broke it.' I said as I noticed the car that had blazes.

'Hold dumb ass, I'm coming.' Sam said. I couldn't keep my mind for wondering, what was that Scott dude talking about how I'm going to hurt he cherishes. 'Who is Cassie? Why did he run? Why was he was speculating that I was going to injure this Cassie?' There were too many questions that were unanswered, I need answers as soon as possible.

Scott's pov

Me and hope ran or fly away from the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes. "Scott, can you see him?" Hope ask me. "No, he's gone," I said. "Before I left I grabbed our clothes and the money, so don't worry." We flew to the nearest inexpensive motel, we change back to our normal clothes, and cheek in.

Once we got our room we decided to ease for the rest of the day. "That one was so close next time it won't be so easy," Hope said. "I know, Next we'll be prepared to fight," I said to Hope. "I know but what if we see Iron Man, Falcon, the Scarlet witch, Quicksilver, and more?" Hope said. "You'll run I'll prevent them to get to you," I said. It was 5:00 pm. "Hey, are you hungry?" Ask hope. "Yes, I'm starving," I said. "Let's go get some food."

Time skip

Bucky's pov

"Did he say anything about himself." Said Sam. "No, just someone named Cassie," I said. I didn't know what he met I'll some he cares for so much. "What else?" Sam asked. "That's it." Scott's words began to swivel my mind, I wasn't shocked that he's scared of me, but that girl and he were scared of someone's life. I tried to act like I didn't show any care but I did care.

"Sam, what if I did saw some girl, with him," I said. "Who?" It took me a while to respond. "She had brown eyes, black and brown hair, and she had her own suit," I said I memorize her face, but with all these questions about this Scott guy, my questions only grew.

Hope's pov

"Did you thank he followed us?" I asked. "No he the winter soldier, so maybe he went back since we trick him," Scott said. "Ok let's buy what we can buy," I said as he went into the store to buy food, we saw only saw the suits on the wall of the store and News broadcasting. 'What does this mean for mysterious people in suits that shrink.' 'We need to track down these people and capture them and try to get answers.'

"Is that good news or something?" Scott murmur. "No that's terrible news, Scott we need to keep going," I said as we got some equipment and said the store. "What do we do?" Scott asked. "We'll stay here for now and go tomorrow morning," I said. We rested for tonight, the news all about 'antman and wasp vigilantes, delinquents or heroes?' Scott turned off the tv.

"That's not fair, they call us vigilantes, delinquent, fugitives, criminals, we try to help and this the things you, Hank, and Cassie get?" Scott said. "Scott it's ok," I said. "No, it not okay we get treated like we're criminals or something," Scott said. "Scott! Once we get the safe house we'll be ok." I said. "Are you sure." He looks at me. "Yes once we get out of this stirred up and we'll go home. "You promise?" Scott said as he grabs a blanket. "Promise..."

To be continued

Note: sorry it took way to long because of school and grades like and review


	3. author notes

before this book get updated you all must have patiences, I can't update all the books at once

Plus School keeps getting in the way of updates, I'm a slow writer so you all must have patience so no rushing me to update books I'm you human, your human so have patiences please

I'm asking nicely thank you and have a nice day, good afternoon, or have a good night

see ya


End file.
